vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Monochro ∞ Blue Sky
Monochro ∞ Blue Sky erreichte seit dem Upload von Noboru↑-P auf Nico Nico Douga am 25. März 2010 über 1 Mio. Views. 2D hat die Illustrationen und das Video zum Song erstellt. Hintergrund Noboru↑-P's insgesamt zehnter Song erzählt die Geschichte eines deprimierten Mädchens, das keinen Grund zum Leben findet. Sie will alles beenden, da ihre Welt nur noch monochrom ist. Schlussendlich scheint es so, dass sie das findet, nach dem sie sucht und sich nun selbst bemüht, positiver zu werden. Text Japanisch= 窓の外はモノクロの世界 変わりのない日々は退屈 生きる事がわずかに重たい 飛び降りたら　軽くなるかな 心の天気予報　アシタ晴天デスカ？ 瞳に映る毎日（けしき） また、どうせ、同じでしょ 果てしない道のどこかに 落ちてるかな　探しモノ 明日になればきっと見つかるから 今、目を覚まして 僕に何があるの？　問いかけて 白いページだけがありました 多分それは 自分の絵具で描くための 最初のページ 見上げた青い空が　鮮やかに映った できればこんな風に 色　染めてみたいから 果てしない空の向こうに 待ってるかな　探しモノ 昨日より少しだけ前を向き 今、手を伸ばして 人間がここに生まれてきた意味なんて、無いよ だからみんな見つけ出すんだ　"生きる理由" を… 果てしない道のどこかに 落ちてるかな　探しモノ 明日になればきっと見つかるから 今、目を覚まして 果てしない空の向こうに 待ってるかな　探しモノ 昨日より少しだけ前を向き 今、手を伸ばして さぁ、今、手を伸ばして |-|Romaji= mado no soto wa monokuro no sekai kawari no nai hibi wa taikutsu ikiru koto ga wazuka ni omotai tobiori tara karukunaru kana kokoro no tenkiyohou ashita seiten desu ka? hitomi ni utsuru keshiki mata, douse, onaji desho hateshinai michi no doko ka ni ochi teru kana sagashi mono asu ni nareba kitto mitsukaru kara ima, me o samashite boku ni nani ga aru no? toikakete shiroi peeji dake ga arimashita tabun sore wa jibun no enogu de egaku tame no saisho no peeji miageta aoi sora ga azayaka ni utsutta dekire ba konna fu ni iro sometemitai kara hateshinai sora no mukou ni matteru kana sagashi mono kinou yori sukoshi dake mae o muki ima, te o nobashite ningen ga koko ni umarete kita imi nante, nai yo dakara minna mitsukedasunda "ikiru riyuu" o… hateshinai michi no doko ka ni ochiteru ka na sagashi mono asu ni nareba kitto mitsukaru kara ima, me o samashite hateshinai sora no mukou ni matteru kana sagashi mono kinou yori sukoshi dake mae o muki ima, te o nobashite saa, ima, te o nobashite |-|Englisch= Outside the window is a monochrome world There’s no change, everyday is tiresome Being alive is only heavy If I jump, I wonder if it will become lighter Will my heart’s forecast be clear and bright tomorrow? The everyday landscape is reflected in my eyes Besides, it’s the same after all In the endless pathways leading to anywhere I’ll probably fail at searching for the things I desire Because if tomorrow comes I’ll undoubtedly be found Now, I’ll wake up What do I have? I begin to ask There’s only a white page Perhaps it will be painted with the colours of myself It’s the first page I looked up at the blue sky reflected vividly Because if it’s possible, I want to be dyed a colour like that In the endless sky over there I’ll probably look forward to searching for the things I desire Since yesterday I’ve gone forward only a short distance Now, I’ll reach out my hand People were born here, there’s no meaning to it So, everyone found a "reason to live"... In the endless pathways leading to anywhere I’ll probably fail at searching for the things I desire Because if tomorrow comes I’ll undoubtedly be found Now, I’ll wake up In the endless sky over there I’ll probably look forward to searching for the things I desire Since yesterday I’ve gone forward only a short distance Now, I’ll reach out my hand So, come now, reach out your hand Credits goes to ✿ Andere Versionen Kategorie:Hatsune Miku Kategorie:Noboru↑-P Kategorie:Song